poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Duke Orion
' Duke Orion' is King Solar Flare's long lost brother, and the uncle of Celestia and Luna. Backstory Orion was born 3 years after Solar Flare was, and lived with the royal family in Equinelantis for many years, but he wasn't fully into his position as a prince and opted to be a duke instead as he felt like being a prince was too much of overwhelming task in itself. However, he made up for it when he joined the Royal Guard, where he was top in his class and became one of the best in the fleet, up to the point where he was later promoted to Captain. And for many years he lead the other guards into battles and would race in to protect his home from any dangerous threat. Then one day, he went off a journey to seek some past Jedi Temples for more info on the Force, but after 4 years, but he never returned and the family assumed he had later deceased, even more so when a search party found his shuttle wreaked in a field. But Solar Flare prayed that Orion would one day return home. Bio Then a year after the events of Wrath of the Country, Solar Flare is find in his studyroom where he's looking at a picture of himself with Orion when they were a lot younger when he is visited by The Crystal Crusaders who then notice the photograph and ask him about the other stallion as Solar Flare explains he was his brother, Orion. Personality Orion is a wise alicorn. With many years of wisdom and experience gained, as he teaches it to his nieces. And as a royal guard, he strives to protect the land with a proud stand, and never puts his own deeds in front of his colleges' own. And is willing to help out anyone who needs it. And is quite generous, as he uses his magic siphoning skill to give sick, and weaker equines magic they need to get better from criminals who are sentenced to death. And in tough times, Orion sustains a calm, demeanor and rarely raises his voice or gets angry. However, when facing against beings who are arrogant and think they're better than him and his family, he's not afraid to fight back and in most cases uses the Royal Voice to make a point to them. And when someone really pushes his buttons, Orion will then later get his own back at the individual in question, not for vengeance, more so to prove he's a lot stronger than they think and his age doesn't make him weak. And in other times, he'll use reverse psychology to get himself out of skirmishes. And despite his age, he's a really strong being. But when you mess with his family, watch out because he unless a strong fury upon being causing the trouble and not stop until they are put to an end. And for his years under the Royal Guard, Orion is quick-witted and fast resourceful to figure out how to end threats or put an end to a thug's terror. And when faced with seriously dangerous beings, he uses his smarts to outsmart and defeat them in the end. Physical Appearance Orion is an alicorn stallion with a purple coat, with galaxy blue hair. With Light blue eyes. Who has a black mustache on his upperlip. His cutie mark is a Sword crossing over a nightstick on a six-pronged star. And when in combat, he wears Silver titanium-beskar mixed armor, and a customized helmet, as well as hoof guards. And often wears a custom belt loosely based off a policeman's belt with a holster for his main revoler and pouches for ammo. And 2 custom hang-down clips for his guard-shotos. Main Weaponry *2 Cerise Guard Shoto Batons *Rock Island VR60 shotgun *Smith & Wesson 460 Revolver *Colt King Cobra Revoler Skills and Abilities *'Magic Skills: '''Orion's magic powers is beyond any other Alicorns' even more so than his nieces' own. **'Spell Casting': Orion can perform other various spells and tricks, he is able to learn spells simply by watching others perform them. **'Spell Creation': Orion can make his own spells after reading many notes from past Alicorns. **'Levitation': Orion can levitate himself. **'Gravity Alteration': Orion can use a "gravity spell" to make change the direction which gravity pulls within a certain area. **'Magic Beam Emission': He can shoot concussive blasts from his horn. **'Force-Field': Orion can create a force-field to protect himself and/or others. **'Teleportation': Orion possesses the ability to teleport and others. **'Telekinesis': Orion's horn usually glows dark golden yellow, and objects assume a glow of dark golden yellow; when he affects multiple objects at once, several other colors are used as well, allow her to manipulate them. **'Sun Raising:' Orion can also raise the sun like his niece Celestia. **'Magic siphoning: Orion is also able to siphon magic out of other equines like how Tirek could but in his case, his use for it for good. Where when prisoners in the dungeon/prison are sentenced to Death, he takes away their magic and gives to other equines who really need it. *'Strength: '''Being an Alicorn, Orion sustains a high amount of strength higher than any earth pony's own. *'Flight: 'Orion is also a skilled flyer as he can fly at high speeds and in quick maneuvers. *'Force Skills: '''Orion is an incredibly powerful Force user and warrior. Orion's mastery of the Force was extensive. He was known for his resistance to the lures of the dark side, channeling his inner darkness into his attacks to help him serve the light side of the Force. This allowed him to utilize some of the darkest powers known to either Jedi or Sith without succumbing to his aggression, such as the terrible Force Crush. And he specializes in strong versions of every average trick used by the majority of all Jedi. And he can use the Force to enhance his physical fighting on his enemies. And he also had taken on using Electric Judgment which he uses to incapacitate criminals or threats to the throne. *'''Lightsaber Combat: '''Orion is also a highly skilled Lightsaber duelist. Utilizing a '''Jar'Kai-style combat mixing up Form IV: Ataru with Form V: Djem So/Shien in a Shien-style reverse grip with his guard shotos. But he is also highly skilled with Form VI: Niman and Form III: Soresu for when he's trying to disarm someone, and on serious occasions uses Form VII: Juyo. And his fighting style is like no-other's since his sabers contain blasters within them, he utilizes a fighting style where he uses his sabers for close quarter fighter and lays down blaster fire to keep his opponents at bay, or when in a blade-lock he'll fire a stun shot at the being or a well-placed blaster shot in a place that subdues the fighter. *'''Marksmanship: '''Being captain of Equinelantis' Royal Guard, Orion is a very highly skilled marksman as he can dual wield his guard shotos' blasters with high accuracy and precise hits. Trivia *Duke Orion makes his appearance in Search for the Lost Duke Part 2 * Gallery Duke Orion (in his armor).png|Orion (Clad in his armor) Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Alicorns Category:Equines Category:Dukes Category:Royalty Category:Captains Category:Soldiers Category:Royal Guards Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Gunners Category:Shotgunners Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Seniors/Elders Category:Selfless characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Bludgeoners Category:Swordsmen Category:Stuingtion's OC Ponies Category:OC ponies Category:Uncles Category:Great Uncles Category:Siblings